1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for connectors used to connect wiring harness in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 shows a perspective view of a conventional connector disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,263. The figure illustrates a male connector housing a with terminal accommodating chambers b and a female connector housing c with terminal accommodating chambers d. Both connector housings accommodate in their terminal accommodating chambers b and d a pair of terminal tabs for connection with each other in a known manner.
The male connector housing a has a locking projection e in the form of a pentagonal pillar on the top surface of the male connector housing. The female connector housing c has on its top surface a pair of cantilever locking arms g with hook-shaped lock-engagement portions f arranged to face each other at their front ends.
When the male and female connector housings a and c are connected together, the front ends of the lock-engagement portions f abut against tapered guide surfaces e.sub.1 on the locking projection e, causing the pair of locking arms g to separate and open outwardly to the left and right. While the locking arms g are open, the locking projection e passes through the lock-engagement portions f, which snap back to their original shapes to engage with the lock-engagement surfaces e.sub.2 from the rear (see FIG. 5).
To unlock the housings, as shown in FIG. 6, a tool such as screwdriver is inserted between a front tapered portion h of the lock-engagement portion f and the male connector housing a to displace the lock-engagement portion f upward and thereby disengage the locking projection e.
This method, however, may result in damage to the locking arms g or permanent deformation.